


Interlude

by MyDearOuroboros



Series: Medical Duty [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (implied)Virgin!Lance, Angry Fantasizing, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Virgin!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearOuroboros/pseuds/MyDearOuroboros
Summary: "You just look so good on your knees," Keith had said. Lance still kind of hates him, but goddamn can he not get his words out of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about two days after the end of chapter five of the main Medical Duty fic.

Lance lay in his bunk, hazy but too keyed up to sleep. Hunk had been dimming the lights way early than their normal twelve on/twelve off schedule and keeping them off, and it was messing with Lance’s head. He was used to keeping mostly his own hours. Sure, they had set times to meet, eat, train, go on missions, but their downtime was whenever they could grab it. Space had a remarkable lack of day or night to set one’s life by, so Lance lived in stretches of twelve, eighteen, twenty hour ‘days’ with clusters of sleep in between.

Sometimes he felt like he slept the most out of everybody. At night, he’d listen to Keith go out of his room and vanish for hours in the middle of the night, even in space, before they’d ever landed on this stupid planet. Hunk would tinker for a while in the kitchen or one of the hangars before conking out until the lights came on, but the other humans barely seemed to notice that the lights changed. And the Alteans? Lance didn’t know that much about biology, but no way were forty-hour days healthy for anyone, alien or not. He took his beauty sleep seriously, thank you very much.

But not here. On this planet, stuck as they were, Lance felt like the night had come on way too quickly. He couldn’t sleep, he barely even wanted to try. The first few days stuck on this terrible little rock, he’d poked his head outside to try and catch the last bits of sunlight, but it was no use. Something about the atmosphere, the sun itself, how far out they were. Even at midday, it felt dim, dull. 

His mind raced. He knew he should be savoring these long night hours. Once they got off the planet, they’d be doing missions and training hard again, and who knew when he’d get so many full nights of sleep again. Lance ran his hands over his face, not even caring about the oils in his hands. It felt good to pull his fingers up and through his hair, pulling it tight on his scalp. 

Lance could almost imagine it wasn’t his own hands tangling, caressing him, could imagine pressure on his neck, around his chest. He breathed sharply out his mouth, let his wrists flop down. That line of thinking was way too close to dangerous territory, the other reason why he couldn’t get any freakin’ sleep.

Too late, he thought as Keith’s stupid little smirk crashed across his brain. Smug bastard, thinking he could get away with saying that shit to Lance just because he’d kept Keith from dying of some weird space infection or internal bleeding every other freakin’ night, out of the goodness of his heart. For a few fleeting moments there, Lance had actually wanted to help him. He’d cared about Keith’s stupid well-being. Well, Lance was never doing that again. Two days and one ridiculously insincere apology later, he still couldn’t get Keith or his face or his _voice_ , God, his voice, out of his head.

“You just look so good down there on your knees,” Keith had said. Lance bristled just thinking about it. He wasn’t some fucking stripper nurse, wasn’t some boy Keith could just sweet talk and, uhm, Lance wasn’t sure where he was going with that type of thinking. Keith was obviously making fun of him, mocking him for actually giving a shit. Any heat Lance may or may not have imagined behind his words was just that: Imagination.

But tell that to Lance’s dick. His little buddy had a mind of its own down there, and goddamn if Keith’s stupid smug remark hadn’t gotten it interested. Which was, frankly, ridiculous. Lance did not find Keith hot. No siree. He just, you know.

Kinda maybe wanted to suck him off. 

Lance shifted on his bed. His pants felt weird. He tried not to think about it, because all the lights were out and he should be using this time to sleep and ugh, he went through this stupid little thought process every time, didn’t he?

Because, the worst part of this entire _thing_ he was having with Keith, was that it hadn’t come out of nowhere. It wasn’t the first time he’d had certain... thoughts... regarding Keith, and his dick, and Lance’s dick, preferably together.

Lance blamed it on the communal showers they used after training. He could always shower alone, like Pidge and Keith usually did, but it seemed like just your run-of-the-mill male bonding time that gym showers had always been for him, so Lance never bothered. Of course, he always noticed his teammates, they were one sexy group of dudes and he was a raging bisexual, nothing to be ashamed of, but gym showers just weren’t sexy. He’d noticed, and kept going.

There weren’t any problems until after one especially heavy training day. He and Keith had gone after each other with a fury, and Allura had kept them late to get it out of their systems. Lance had gone to the showers fucking pissed, and Keith had come in after him, and Lance hadn’t even noticed that the other boy had come into the showers with him until he’d already turned the water on and Keith started bitching about the temperature.

Lance had turned to tell him off, and then turned back and stared very very hard at one specific cross section of tile because holy shit, Keith was hard. Not only was Keith hard, he was _perfect_. 

Keith’s dick was longer than Lance’s, but not by much. It looked like it’d fit perfectly in his fist, on the thicker side of thick, and tilted slightly to the right. The head was fat and flushed, and Lance had needed to turn the cold water on to get the thought of it slipping across his own lips out of his head. 

It was just an erection, probably from the adrenaline and the anger. It didn’t mean anything, and Lance had used that thought to banish the rest of him from his head for the months afterwards. But the two images combined, of Keith’s thick cock and his smug smirk as Lance kneeled below him, was caught by his thick legs and pressed up close to the thin fabric of his boxers, were just too much. He knew what was under Keith’s clothes. It was a damn miracle he had been too pissed to get a boner two days before.

Lance groaned, knocked his head into the pillow. He was half-hard now and he hadn’t even _done_ anything, and it was all fucking Keith’s fault.

Since he’d blasted off with Blue all those months ago, Lance hadn’t masturbated all that much. It wasn’t that he never masturbated in the Castle, it was just... not that often, and nothing that satisfying. Usually he did it in the shower, quick and dirty and easily cleaned up without any chance of intrusion. He decided it was probably because he’d relied too much on porn back on Earth, hell, maybe he was even addicted to it. Even at the Garrison he had a pretty substantial stash on his laptop. Get enough teenagers together, and they’ll break down the tightest firewall after a few weeks of relative abstinence. Lance suspected that the admin knew and was allowing it, anyways: A few risky downloads was way less risky than cadets catching pregnancy or a wave of STDs. 

But the Castle had nothing. Lance had looked, too. Alteans probably had porn, they had to, but it wasn’t anywhere Lance could find. Getting off just wasn’t the same without it. Jacking into his hand while leaning against the cool, slick shower wall with his eyes closed was okay, but there was something weirdly clinical about it. Thinking back, even with that stretch of almost nothing but training exercises, he’d only cum four or five times in two months.

Now, though... Fuck it. He needed this, Lance decided, needed the release of tension and attraction and the heat that’d gotten unbearable in the center of his belly. He bit his lip and started to play with the images running through his head.

Keith would be a virgin, of course. He had to be. It was only fair, he couldn’t be hot and sexually experienced. Lance couldn’t handle a world so unjust. Not that there was anything wrong with doing it, of course, even doing it a lot, it was just that...

He wanted to see Keith desperate for him, shivering at his touch, sober and nothing like the terrifying Keith who’d kept him still between his legs in Blue’s hangar. He wanted to wrap his lips around the tip of Keith’s achingly hard cock, barely even lapping at it, and watch Keith curse and beg and have to stop himself from coming. Lance thought he could probably get Keith off with just his mouth, and goddamn was that a nice thought. He hooked his fingertip onto the side of his lip, pulled just a little, wondered how much he’d be able to fit inside. He couldn’t take Keith down to the base, he knew that, but he’d have to try anyways. He thought about the stretch, the pull at the edges and bridge of his lips, wondered if Keith would mind if he licked up the sides and used it to make the other boy’s thick cock slip more easily between his lips. The sheets began to feel too heavy, and he pushed them off.

Lance palmed the growing hardness in his sweatpants with his other hand, felt the outline of his cock as it swelled beneath his fingers. He teased himself, gently stroking and playing with it through his pants until he just couldn’t take it anymore and struggled to kick them off, only managing to get them down to his ankles. He wore his too-tight boxers to bed underneath them, he couldn’t remember why, and used the now two fingers in his mouth to stifle a frustrated groan as he fumbled with them.

Keith would be above him, Lance decided. He’d be on Lance’s bed, pissy about something because he was always pissy about something and it made his face do wonderful things, and Lance would nose in between his thighs, would kiss the other boy through his tight training pants. Keith would be so deliciously embarrassed, squirming but not protesting as Lance pulled the stretchy fabric down and pushed his hands down the back, pressed his fingers into the hot flesh of Keith’s pale ass, pulled his pants down just enough to get to his already aching cock.

Lance finally got his erection free, rubbed his thumb over the head of his own dick as his imagination kissed the head of dream-Keith’s. He was leaking precome, and smeared it over his fingers and down his shaft before he realized that if he was pressing hot, open mouth kisses to the underside of Keith’s cock and lapping over the head, he’d be able to taste Keith. For the sake of realism, the last rational part of his brain decided, Lance pulled his fingers away from his cock and shoved them alongside the others in his mouth to taste himself. Salt, bitter salt, but the slick feeling of it combined with the drool he hadn’t realized was dripping down his chin was amazing.

He pushed back down, drew his now tacky-slick fingers along his shaft, stroking up as he decided he’d wrap his lips down over the head of Keith’s cock, begin trying to take it in. Lance imagined the velvety feel of it, the way Keith would be mumbling and unable to hold in his gasp as Lance took more and more of him into his mouth. He imagined how Keith would curl over him and grip tight in his hair, push his head down until Lance was as far down as he could get, almost choking as the twitching head of Keith’s cock slid against the top of his mouth and pushed against the back of his throat. Lance wondered if his eyes would water, wondered how it’d feel to be just-this-side of able to breathe, wondered if Keith would hold him tight in place with his muscular thighs, all of it making his own cock twitch in his hand. His hips began to move on their own, grinding up for dear sweet friction and Lance switched his grip, making a fist around himself and began fucking his hand in earnest.

He saw Keith letting loose of his hair, just enough, and Lance putting both his hands on Keith’s hips and holding him steady as he tried to fuck up into his mouth. He’d hollow his cheeks, suck so hard that Keith would be straining against his hands, but Lance wouldn’t let him. His head would bob on Keith’s cock, too slow for Keith to handle but fast enough to feel slick friction against his tongue and mouth. Keith would be begging by this point, needing to come but Lance wouldn’t let him, not quite yet, because he wanted to taste Keith and there wasn’t any point if he just came down the back of Lance’s throat.

Lance’s tongue felt too big in his mouth, but he had to take his fingers out to clap his hand over his mouth as the fantasy became almost too much. Taking his hand off completely, he breathed for just long enough to toe down off the edge, and then gently brushed his fingertips across his cock. 

Keith would be even worse off, he decided. He’d be almost crying with the hot, tight pull of Lance’s mouth, and all sorts of filth would be pouring out of him. Lance would pull off completely, brush his lips over the other boy’s shaft in painfully soft kisses and Keith would cuss him out with every word Lance thought he could see in Keith’s eyes whenever Lance got the upper hand in training or on the battlefield. He’d beg for Lance to let him come already, promise to do whatever he wanted no matter how painful or embarrassing, call him beautiful and perfect and terrible and cruel, and Lance would finally _finally_ take pity on him and wrap his lips around the bulging head of his cock and suck. One hand would slick up the rest of his shaft, and the other would use the slick combination of spit and precum that dripped everywhere by now to brush over the rim of Keith’s hole, push his fingers in just enough.

Keith’s mouth would go slack and his grip on the back of Lance’s neck would tighten and he’d groan low and guttural from the back of his throat. Lance wouldn’t look, but he could see the face Keith would make perfectly in his mind’s eye, red and teary and needing it, and Keith would come. Down Lance’s throat and filling his mouth, dripping over the edge of his lips and down his chin, cum would drag in thin lines as Lance would pull off of Keith’s cock with a thick pop. He’d swallow everything he could and let the rest pool in between his lips, smear across Keith’s as he’d rise and capture the other boy’s mouth in a sickly, open kiss. He’d make Keith taste himself, grab his hand and push it towards his own cock and jack it sloppily as Keith licked and sucked his own cum out of Lance’s mouth.

Lance kept his palm held tight over his lips, deeply aware of how close his room was to Keith’s, hand working his cock desperately for the final few seconds it took to send him over the edge, and then he was coming harder than his imaginary partner with a shout that he forced back down into his throat. Thick, pearly white cum striped his chest, his arm, the sheets that were tangled around him. Lance stroked himself through the little gasping aftershocks of his orgasm, milking every last drop of pleasure from it until his dick was too sore to handle. 

With a stuttering breath, Lance let his hand fall to the mattress and just laid there for a few seconds. He was still angry at Keith, he’d never stopped being angry, but too sated to care right then. The Castle humming around him, Lance felt his bones begin to melt into the soft fabric, the tension rolling from his muscles in thick waves, timed to his breath. After a few minutes, the nasty feeling of his cum drying on his bare chest was too much to bear, and he leaned down to the tissues he’d stashed under his bunk, grabbed a handful, and roughly cleaned himself off.

Mind blissfully blank, Lance pulled his blankets up around himself, buried his face into his pillow, and slipped into unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like october but I needed to finish ch 5 before I could publish it, and now I FINALLY can. Added as a part two in the series because I didn't really intend Medical Duty to be this graphic, but it's a part of it imo. Lance is such a dork and I love him and his fantasizing.


End file.
